


The Diary Of Sam Winchester

by Maknatuna



Series: Three Times Sam Winchester Misunderstood Things And One Time He Kind Of Didn't [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sex, poor moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to start a diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary Of Sam Winchester

September 5, 2012

After the horrible incident in the Impala (that I almost witnessed) I decided to start a diary and write down my bitter thoughts as I cannot share them with anyone. Dean and Cas seem to be very happy. They act if nothing happened, but I know that the bastards are hiding something. But wait, what if I'm wrong and exaggerating things and nothing is happening? But still, I will continue my observations.

September 22, 2012

We just killed some werewolves. Cas' beloved trenchcoat and pants got torn to pieces and Dean dragged us to the nearest shop to get some new clothes for him. It seems that Cas has no idea how to put the clothes on, so Dean went into the changing room with him. I am hundred percent sure that putting a new t-shirt and jeans on does not require God damned 43 minutes and 37 seconds. When they finally came out Cas looked more disheveled than usual. Maybe he had a tough fight with a t-shirt? I want to believe so, but Dean's smug smile makes me suspicious.

October 3, 2012

We are in Nevada. I am sitting in the motel room trying to do a research about a local hunted school. It's almost midnight but Dean and his angel are not back from a bar. I did not feel like drinking and stayed here. Oh, wait, I hear some footsteps. Damn, they look smashed! Separating Siamese-twins is lot easier than separating my brother from Castiel. For half an hour I was convincing Dean that his room was down the corridor. I failed. While I was gathering my stuff to move into Dean's room, Castiel was hiccupping and assuring me that he would take care of Dean. But I think Castiel felt worse than Dean as I could hear his moans all night.

October 4, 2012

This morning when I was brushing my teeth, Castiel came into my room, that in fact is Dean's room and asked if I had a concealer. I did not have it, but I gave him a talc powder instead. Honestly, I have no idea why he would need that. Maybe, it has some special ingredients that are used in rituals? And why is Cas wearing a turtleneck sweater? Is he sick? I must tell Dean.

October 7, 2012

Talked to Dean. He called me a dumbass. What the hell is his problem?

 

October 13, 2012

I am worried about Castiel. He must be having some health problems. Today I noticed that his neck is unnaturally white. When I asked him what was wrong, Castiel's face went from pale to burgundy color. Sweat covered his forehead and he stuttered while trying to say something. I suggested he had a fever and stood up to bring a thermometer but Dean yelled at me to mind my friggin business. What a heartless idiot.

October 24, 2012

Castiel left four days ago. He said he had some things to do and it would take few days. When I was a kid, my dream was to have a small zoo with various animals. Dean is successfully replacing all of them. During our conversations he roars, bellows or howls, while pacing back and forth in the room. It must be a stress. Our lives are not easy. Castiel showed up at 9 pm. Dean was sleeping but instinctively he woke up and jumped from his bed. He yelled at Castiel that he's a "feathery son of a bitch trying to kill him", then he grabbed Castiel by his arm and dragged out of the room. My yells that Dean probably had a nightmare where Castiel was trying to kill him, my stupid brother ignored. By the time I ran out of the motel, the Impala was rushing down the street. God, I hope Dean does not do something bad to Cas.

November 15, 2012

I volunteered to go and buy us some dinner. After 10 minutes of driving I realized that I left my wallet on my bed and I had to return to the motel. I do not know why I was not shocked when I found Castiel with his hands bound to the headboard while my brother was ravaging him. Maybe because I gave in and accepted them as a couple. And if it made Dean happy I was happy too. I just walked in and picked up my wallet, while the couple on the bed was trying hard to show that they were not two males having sex but instead they were an extra accessory of the bed. And before exiting the room I could not hold the urge to say something sharp. And I did! After hearing: "So, in how many months should I expect a nephew or a niece?" Dean threw a pillow at me that hit its target – my head precisely. He's always been a good shooter. Jerk!

December 25, 2012

We are having a Christmas dinner at Bobby. Dean announced that he had some important news. Why do I have a feeling that I want to crawl into a hole and stay there? Well, my brother just announced that he's been working on this for a whole year and he wants to hire a big house to settle down with Castiel. Wow, it seems if I stop being a whining bitch I can stay with them too. I think I better go and get some more, heavy drinks while Bobby's nonstop "Idjits" accompany me while I walk towards the kitchen.

The End


End file.
